


【抹布x雙薩】十字路口的惡魔（PWP）

by B_jin



Series: 【魅魔雙薩】現代宗教AU [6]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 抹布x魅魔雙薩的現代宗教AUFrancesco Salieri：班薩Antonio Salieri：Flo薩





	【抹布x雙薩】十字路口的惡魔（PWP）

　　傳說中，在界線與界線的交界處間，渴望獲得惡魔力量的人們，以死後的靈魂歸屬作為代價，奉獻上一碗沾有自己血液的新鮮羔羊血畫出倒掛五芒星符號，便可召喚出十字路口的惡魔簽訂契約、完成夙願。

　　「原來如此，再怎麼努力也得不到上司應有的賞識是嗎？想除掉擋在眼前的人是嗎？很不甘心吧？心懷憎惡吧？真——可憐呢。」

　　在剛以鮮血完成召喚儀式的西裝男子面前，自稱為Francesco的惡魔如是說道。  
　　他有著一對巨大的公羊彎角及黑色肉翅，異色的眼瞳裡閃爍著魅惑人心的光芒，惡魔露出若有似無的笑意，拾起前者的右手舉止優雅地予以一吻。  
　　在他的身後，臉帶薄鬚的另一名黑髮惡魔則平靜地直立於原地，對著獻祭者輕點下頷作為招呼。

　　「……你、你、你們就是十字路口的惡魔嗎？」  
　　人類男子顫抖著開口問道，兩名惡魔都沒有回應這樣的蠢問題，只是禮貌性地掛著微笑。「我是Antonio。」額前頂著兩只錐形尖角的惡魔上前扶起了跪倒在地的男人，溫柔地捧著對方的臉頰，輕啜了一口唇角。

　　「您的內心一定很痛苦，真是辛苦您了。」  
　　Antonio蹙緊眉頭憐憫地低嘆，冰冷的雙眸內，人類男子注意到惡魔的瞳孔如貓科動物般細長、肌膚如寒冬般冰冷。  
　　他有些恍惚了，尤其當兩具極富魅力的身軀往他下體貼上時，男人完全失去了思考能力。妻小、工作、願望、仇人——在頃刻之間忘得一乾二淨。  
　　「再次確認，您要以自身死後的靈魂作為交換，獲取職場上的工作能力對嗎？」  
　　Antonio在男人的耳畔呢喃低語，讓唇齒間的熱氣噴吐在後者敏感的頸項帶上。  
　　「是、是的……」獻祭人類迷迷糊糊地應和著，再度摔坐於地卻不覺得疼痛，Francesco跪了下來，雙臂交疊撐起上身爬至男人的大腿間，解開褲子腰帶及拉鍊。

　　「契約成立。」

　　異色眼眸的惡魔笑道，撥開落至胸前的馬尾一口含入人類男子垂軟的柱身。

　　紅燈區最好的名妓也沒有這般的撩人和挑逗。

　　Antonio從旁看著張大嘴、模樣有些呆傻的癡愚人類，忍不住挑了挑眉。「您在發愣？夜晚還很漫長呢。」  
　　Antonio褪下男子的西裝外套及襯衫，修長而靈巧的手指如演奏樂器般一一撫過後者的眉尾、鼻翼及唇瓣。Antonio瞇起雙眼吻了上去，讓分叉的舌尖抵住男子的上顎一路滑至咽喉，他嘗到了一點酒味和劣質菸品，於互換的唾液中揮發。  
　　男子正像頭牲畜似低喘呼哧，縮著腹部、捲曲膝蓋，因為Francesco高超的口技和Antonio的吻技欲仙欲死。

　　兩只惡魔忍不住嗤笑。

　　當人類完全釋放於羊角惡魔的口腔深處時，Francesco連眉頭也沒皺一下地便將男子腥臭的精液全數吞入腹中。「謝謝款待。」他愉快地哼氣，身後的肉尾纏繞住前者的大腿。Francesco將Antonio拉到身邊來接吻，兩人面對著剛達到高潮的男子將大腿撐開，露出緊身皮褲包覆下的渾圓臀瓣。  
　　那上頭有個細小的拉鍊，Antonio羞赧地拉著男人的手引導他將其拉開，一窺那淌著汁水的幽閉地帶及粉嫩的會陰處。  
　　「好了，要選哪個呢？」  
　　Francesco問，同樣拉下拉鍊，用雙手掰開肉臀，展露正貪婪地等待巨物貫穿的縮闔後穴。

　　他們甚至擠壓著胸脯，垂首讓唾液沿著舌面滴落滑過中間的肉縫，沾濕腹部。「還是您都想要——？」  
　　看著男子面紅耳熱，完全失去心智、忙不迭點頭的醜態，Francesco和Antonio滿足地瞇起了眸子。

　　「真是貪婪，不過我們很喜歡喔。」

　　+  
　　Francesco的胸版較寬且富有彈性，Antonio則綿軟碩大。  
　　當惡魔們壓制住人類男子，趴了下去讓挺立的乳首輕蹭搓揉囊袋及龜頭時，後者重重吐了口氣，爽得張開嘴嗚咽。  
　　Antonio缺乏鍛鍊而略微隆起的乳房讓Francesco給取笑了。談話間，人類知曉了眼前的非人生物原來還是兄弟關係。真是詭異，但他現下似乎無法分神多想這些不重要的瑣事。  
　　他忙著喘氣，忙著用陽具戳刺著那兩對該死誘人的胸部，忙著將精子濺灑在蠱惑人心的惡魔兄弟臉龐上。

　　「您甚至還沒進來呢，這樣還有體力嗎？」  
　　Antonio眨了眨眼，雙手略帶詫異地擱在胸前看著臉頰及胸部上的白濁；Francesco在一旁看好戲，噘著嘴偷嘗手足身上的精液。

　　「當然沒有問題！」  
　　男人不知何來信心地大聲嚷道，他感覺渾身充滿精力，自信滿滿，或許這就是惡魔的力量？人類不清楚，只覺注意力完全集中在灼熱的下腹，他再度勃起了，歸咎於眼前的惡魔們太過魅人。  
　　靈魂的獻祭者向前匍匐，一手一個撲倒了Francesco和Antonio，惡魔們的身軀上除了各式體液便是地板上羔羊血的痕跡，本腥臭的血液卻變得甜香無比，男人肆無忌憚地舔舐，讓惡魔發出陣陣拉長的淫叫聲。  
　　他讚美著惡魔們力量的強大。他讚美著那墮落美好的肉體。當他完全沒入進其中一方的體內時，他明白自己體驗過這樣的極致歡愉後便再也回不去了。

　　就像Antonio說的，夜晚還很長。  
　　而呻吟常伴。

　　+  
　　黎明破曉，Francesco和Antonio饜足地坐起身，看著一夜老去的人類獻祭者。

　　「為、為什麼——？」五官和四肢萎縮成一團，正值中壯年的西裝男子痛苦又困惑地看著乾枯的手臂。  
　　這不對。  
　　和十字路口的惡魔簽訂契約後的人類，會依據自己本來的生命週期存活，直至死亡將他的魂魄抽離肉體，最終跟隨惡魔們墮入地獄深淵。  
　　這不對。

　　「你們欺、欺騙了……我？」  
　　「並沒有，請您千萬別這麼說。」

　　人類死死盯著眼前的惡魔，在終於意識到什麼後張開了嘴咿咿呀呀地痛苦哀嚎和顫抖。  
　　「你們不是惡魔……不是十字路口的惡魔！」

　　「哎呀，這次的人類真聰明呢。」  
　　「我們從未跟您說過我們是十字路口的惡魔喔。」  
　　Francesco和Antonio站起身，事不關己地像是閒話家常，對著倒在地上猶如風中殘燭的佝僂老人揮手道別。

　　「算算時間也差不多，永別了。」

　　Antonio舉起一旁擺放的召喚惡魔用長蠟燭，就著僅存的丁點火光，窺視老人恐懼絕望的眼眸，隨後呼——地吹熄了它。

 

　　End

 

　　【後記一】  
　　「來，這是約定好的靈魂。」  
　　魅魔Antonio捧著一團灰濛濛的火球交給面前一襲長袍的正牌十字路口交易惡魔，後者看起來很是無奈，嚷嚷著要是被上頭知道可就不好了，但仍是不掩興奮地取下提前收割的契約靈魂。

　　「謝謝您，果然還是這種不顧一切、自願墮落的人類最好吃了。」

　　【後記二】  
　　獻祭一定有風險，投資惡魔有賺有賠，投資魅魔有去無回，申購前應詳閱公開說明書。

**Author's Note:**

> 十字路口的惡魔，意即魔鬼交易。  
> 指人類為了求取壽命、財富、權力等向惡魔以自己的靈魂（通常情況）為代價簽署魔鬼契約換取想要的事物。  
> 而為什麼是十字路口呢，最有名的便要追溯至1930年代的的歌手羅伯特強生，總之這位老兄的經歷也是蠻媽佛（巧合？）為這個傳說增添了不少色彩。  
> 不過我會知道十字路口的惡魔，主要是因為超O然檔案啦（應該有很多人也是因為超O然檔案吧！！是吧！！）


End file.
